Princess Cho
by Secret Whisper 92
Summary: Help me think of a better name! Cho reveals that she is a princess to her friends, so they have to go to Hyang Lin, her home, to a Ball her father is hosting. What will happen there? CHAPTER 2 UP
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, apart from Hyang Lin, which is my own creation. I also invented some of these characters, but not many!

Harry's POV

It was a cool night. A breeze blew in from the West, rustling the trees. Cho, Harry, Ron and Hermione stood beside the lake, talking.

"Um, I can't come to any of you guys houses this year," said Cho suddenly, "I have to go home."

"Can we come too?" asked Hermione. "And Ginny?"

"Aw, c'mon Cho! We'd love to!" Ron smiled, "Right Harry? Harry!"

Harry was lost in the night. A poke from Ron awakened him from his thoughts. "What?"

"Cho was just asking if we all wanted to stay at hers for the summer!"

"Oh yeah, that'd be… that'd be brilliant, Cho."

"O….Okay…"

Harry grinned. He wasn't going home to the Dursleys! He was so happy that he didn't notice the expression on Cho's face. A look of fear, and worry. "What's up, Cho?" Hermione asked, "You OK?"

"Yeah… I need to go to bed," replied Cho. She started to walk up to the looming castle, shakily. Hermione followed her.

"Well, Harry, one day to go and we'll be free! Any plans of pulling Cho?"

"I'm telling you, I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON CHO!" He laughed. "You pulling Hermione?"

"No! I'm gonna go pack my bags. You coming?"

"Yeah," sighed Harry, and followed his best friend towards Hogwarts.

Cho's POV

"Freedom!" Ron yelled as they stepped off the Hogwarts Express at Platform Nine and three quarters. "Now to the airport! FOR HYANG LING!" shouted Cho joyfully.

"Airwhat?" asked Ron, making everyone laugh.

On the plane, Harry and Ron were having a great time, though Ron was slightly baffled – "Are you SURE it's Muggle?"- and the girls were sitting in separate seats. Cho was not having a good time. She was afraid of them finding out. They would think she was such a snob.

"Guys…" she started. "I need to tell you something.."

"That you have a crush on Harry?" Ginny interrupted, "We always knew!"

Slightly astonished that they had guessed so easily, Cho continued, "No. You know why I'm going home, on my 18th birthday? I'm having a ball."

"You should be, what with being 18," laughed Hermione.

"N-no," said Cho, "a real ball, dancing. My father's hosting it."

"Whoa!" exclaimed Hermione. Ginny stopped applying her lip-gloss.

"He's holding a ball because… and this sounds weird, but… when we get there, I am Chonesia An Chyou Jun Lian Chang, Princess of Hyang Lin."

Hyang Lin was a self-ruled, English Speaking but Chinese area, a large island, with a monarchy.

"What!" Harry choked.

"Harry! You… you heard, did you?"

"Yeah… Cho, are you lying?"

"Why would I lie about it? The only thing is, the ball will be very formal, and you are VIP guests. Do you know table manners?"

"Ron doesn't," giggled Hermione, precisely one millisecond before Ron hit her on the head.

"Okay," Cho smiled, glad she wasn't thought of as snobby, "You will be dressed by a maid….."

Ginny's POV

Wow! A real royal ball! She was a VIP guest! Ginny was stunned. She was still squealing when the aeroplane's wheels touched the Tarmac at Hyang Lin Airport.

"Welcome, Princess." The doorman bowed low.

"And friends, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny," Cho explained.

"Right this way," said the maid, Ying, bowing low, before straightening and walking slowly towards some large gilt doors. The girls stepped inside. Ginny couldn't believe it! Her bed was pink cotton with silk sheets, right next to a balcony, where the warm air wafted in, smelling of jasmine and the Orient.

"Time for bed," said Cho simply, "We'll be preparing for the ball all day tomorrow."

Ginny snuggled down between the smooth sheets. She wondered what would happen the next day…

**I will update soon! A lot of romance and drama is to follow – prepare!**


	2. The Ball

Cho's POV

The next day was a blur. The whole day was spent picking out dresses for the girls, suits for the boys, and a gown for Cho. Ginny was wearing a long orange, strapless dress that went with her long red hair. Hermione wore a dark blue one, with roses embroidered on the breast. Cho looked like, well, a princess. Her gown reached the floor, and was made of pink satin. It was strapless, with ruffles around the bottom. Her hair was done in a high bun, with curls hanging down the side of her triangular, tanned face. At last the moment arrived for the ball.

"Now," Cho started, "there's going to be a welcome, and that's going to be AGES, a dinner, then the dancing. Got that?"

"Yeah, yeah," sighed Ginny impatiently, "Now let's GO!"

Harry's POV

The speeches started. The gang sat at a mahogany table, drinking Hyang Lin's famous berry champagne.

"And now," started King Chang, "May I please welcome my daughter Chonesia, who is 18 today!"

Everyone clapped, though why Harry didn't know.

"And I must say Chonesia, you have grown into a fine young woman," he continued. Harry silently agreed. "…this is why I have picked out a fine young man for you!"

Cho went white. Harry spluttered on his champagne. Hermione looked at Ginny as if to say, "Oh no!"

"Please welcome Po Sin An, Chonesia's future husband." Harry looked. Po Sin was handsome, tall and looked very intelligent. He walked over to their table.

"My fiancée," he said. Cho shuddered. He laughed. "I'm not so keen on the idea myself. But my father says it is best, and I'm sure that your father says likewise. I suppose they're right… I'm going to take a walk," he said. He strode off. Harry couldn't help feeling a stab of sorrow for him. It was clear that he didn't want to marry Cho. "I'm going to get another drink," Ginny whispered. She walked off.

Ginny's POV

Ginny didn't really get a drink. She wanted to talk to Po Sin for Cho, to find out how he felt. If she was really honest, she just wanted to talk to him. She saw him, standing over by the strange flowers growing on the wall of the palace.

"Err… Po Sin…" he looked up.

"Ah, you are Chonesia's friend. Your name, please?"

"Ginny. Listen….do you want to marry Cho?"

"She is very beautiful and intelligent, and looks extremely friendly….but I don't love her. Do you know what I mean?"  
"Yes." They stood silently for a moment, watching the flowers as they rustled, and sighed, as if turning in their sleep.

"Do you want to talk about this?" Ginny asked, breaking the silence.

"No." Po Sin answered simply.

"Just so you know," said Ginny, "I would have married you willingly."

She walked away, her long fiery hair shining in the moonlight. Po Sin looked at her. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't seem to resist her.

"May I have the first dance?" he called after her.

"You'll have to have it with Cho."

"Cho... so that's what you call her…the second dance then?"

"Yes, all right."

Ron's POV

Hermione looked so beautiful tonight. He'd never really seen her properly, not under all those robes and textbooks. The blue dress showed off her gorgeous figure, and she looked so grown up now, instead of just the curly-haired, weird swotty girl that he – he had had a crush on forever. Look at her, dancing with Po Sin. Po Sin danced with everyone though – even Ginny, for God's sake! It was clear that he was a flirt. He'd even danced with the waitress. He was slightly tipsy as well, after the berry champagne. Mind you, so was Ron. It was strong, and Ron's mother had never really been able to afford alcohol. After Bill's and Percy's 18th, he hadn't had a sip for ages. He sighed. It must be great being rich, he thought. You get everything you want – although, you don't get love. He – "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! GUARDS!"

Ack!


End file.
